Life In The Shire
by Fangirlatyourservice
Summary: Sequel to GADF: Prince Fili and Princess Vanya move to the Shire after a life of grief and anger in Erebor. The couple live a peaceful and quiet life in the Shire... that is until three old friends arrive on their doorstep. What will the two do upon the king's request to return to Erebor? Original characters and locations belong to Tolkien, I own all OCs. Off Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel of Grief, Anger and Dragon Fire: Life In the Shire! I suggest that you read 'Grief, Anger and Dragon Fire' if you haven't done so already! **

**REMEMBER: ****PLEASE REVIEW!**** REVIEWS/REQUESTS/SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS ARE ****ALWAYS**** ACCEPTED! **

Morning (Fili's P.O.V)

I woke up that morning and dressed into a dark blue tunic, grey trousers and dark brown boots. I placed a kiss on Vanya's brow.

"I love you…"

I walked into the pantry, grabbed a few items and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. I heard footsteps coming from the hall and turned to see Vanya leaning on the door-frame to the kitchen. She wore a forest green blouse with white leggings and dark green lace up boots.

"Good morning, my prince." She greeted.

"Good morning, my princess." I returned the greeting.

"What are you doing?" Vanya asked,rubbing her eyes as she yawned. I cracked an egg on the side of the pan.

"I'm making breakfast." I told her, cracking another egg on the side of the pan.

"I told you making breakfast was my job." Vanya walked over and bumped me aside, placing four pieces of bacon in the pan beside the eggs.

'I told you helping was my job." I whispered, grabbing two plates from the cabinet and placing them on the table. I grabbed silverware from the drawers and placed them beside the plates as she approached with the pan. She divided the food equally before placing the pan down and joining me at the table.

"I remember the meeting at Bilbo Baggins' hobbit hole-tables of food and ale." I explained to her.

"I suspect you handed out the ale." She guessed.

"How did you-?" I asked to which she smirked.

We finished the rest of breakfast and began cleaning up. Vanya washed the dishes as I cleaned up the table. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She giggled as she placed the last of the plates on the rack to dry.

"I love you." I whispered, placing a kiss on the tip of her ear, causing her to take in a deep breathe. She turned in my arms and kissed me on the nose.

"I love you too." She whispered as she hopped up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I placed soft, gentle kisses on her neck as she placed kisses on my golden locks.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment and I growled as I placed Vanya down. I marched to the door and opened it to see Dwalin, Balin and Kili.

"My friends, please enter."

The three dwarves entered, and placed their cloaks on the hook by the round blue door. I shook hands with Dwalin, nodded to Balin and hugged Kili. We all walking into the Sitting Room and continued talking.

"Mellonea, Nae saian luume (Friends, it has been too long)." Vanya entered the Sitting Room and smiled.

"What does she speak?" Dwalin growled.

"She said 'Friends, it has been too long' in Elvish." I translated.

"You have been on the road far too long. Sit down and I'll make breakfast… again." She returned to the kitchen and began making breakfast.

"How is life in the Shire, laddie?" Balin asked, sitting down in a lounge chair.

"It is peaceful and quiet, it's perfect."

"How is Vanya?" Balin whispered the question.

"Vanya is fine. She has nightmares sometimes at night and cries sometimes during the day but other than that, she is fine." I answered.

"Everyone was devastated to hear what had happened."

"I couldn't let her tear herself apart in that mountain…"

Vanya appeared in the Sitting Room once more.

"Breakfast is ready!" She smiled, leading the dwarves to the Dining Room. Plates of bacon, sausage and other breakfast foods sat on the table. Dwalin, Balin and Kili sat down and began making their plates as Vanya and I walked to the Sitting Room.

I sat down on the lounge chair and pulled her onto my lap.

"What were you talking about not too long ago?" She asked, her hands coming through my hair.

"Nothing much." I answered.

Dwalin, Balin and Kili emerged from the Dining Room and looked at us.

"We have come to speak with you about returning to Erebor." Dwalin jumped straight to the point.

"What of it?" I asked, standing up and placing Vanya on the chair.

"We would like you to return to Erebor to celebrate Durin's Day."

"I told you once and I will not tell you again, I'm not returning to that mountain." I growled.

"Yes, you are. The King has ordered you so."

**REMEMBER: ****PLEASE REVIEW!**** REVIEWS/REQUESTS/SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS ARE ****ALWAYS**** ACCEPTED! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome! I am back with yet another chapter for you all to read as we bare through this horrid winter weather! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! /SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS ARE ALWAYS ACCEPTED!**

The Next Morning (Vanya's P.O.V)

We woke the next morning before dawn and began packing for the trip ahead of us. I dressed into a royal blue blouse, light grey trousers and dark brown lace up boots. I pulled on my light grey fingerless gloves before packing five different shirts, five different pants. I clipped the satchel-bag closed and leaned on the bed for a moment.

"Vanya, are you alright?" Fili asked, closing his bag and turning to me.

"I'm fine.. I just thought I'd live the rest of my life here, not in that dreadful mountain!" I cried out. Fili pulled me into his arms and held me close to his chest.

"I thought the same, my love but Uncle requested that we come to celebrate Durin's Day."

"Alright, a little celebration will perhaps do me good." I pulled from his and pulled my blouse down.

We pulled our packs onto our backs and met the others outside, waiting at the door. Dwalin and Balin led us out the door as Fili and Kili stood on either side of me.

"How is my little sister?" Kili grinned.

"Ghelekhur, razu (Fine, and you)?" I spoke in Khuzdul.

"Gamut ai-menu (I am good). I see you have learned the ancient language of the dwarves." Kili nodded.

"I have learned the ancient language but I must be honest, it does not taste right on my tongue." I confessed.

"It is alright, little sister. I had trouble learning the ancient language as a child." He admitted. Fili let out a strong laugh.

"Indeed, I remember that well. I believe you insulted Uncle that one time, what was it that you had said to him?" Fili questioned.

"Gelek menu caragu rukhs (You smell like orc dung)." He glared at his brother as he confessed to his crime. I gasped as Fili continued to laugh at his little brother who continued to glare at him. Kili merged over and punched his brother on the arm, causing him to cry out in pain. I separated the two and continued to walk in between them.

"You two are childish and you are both reasonable adults." I grumbled, grabbing onto the straps of my pack.

"I remember that face-you must have been spending too much time with Mr. Boggins!" Kili laughed.

"His name is Bilbo Baggins and I haven't seen him since Rivendell." I countered, referring back to the horrible yet joyous memories.

"Men gajamu, Gajut men (I apologize, forgive me)." Kili spoke in Khuzdul.

"Menu gajatu (You are forgiven)." I smiled.

We arrived at The Inn and claimed our four ponies. Dwalin, Balin and Kili mounted their ponies as Fili lifted me up onto the saddle and mounted behind me, grabbing the reins.

I placed my hands on top of his and leaned into him, listening to his heartbeat as he urged the horse forward, following the others down the road.

Goodbye Shire, Goodbye Home.

**PLEASE REVIEW! /SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS ARE ALWAYS ACCEPTED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome! I have been up since 6AM this morning and I'm very tired but I still thought about this fic so that is something good. I hope you like this filler chapter considering I just wrote the first thing that came to mind. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS/SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS ARE ALWAYS ACCEPTED!**

The Arrival (Vanya's P.O.V)

We arrived at the Lonely Mountain two or so months after leaving the Shire and we were greeted by many as we walked to the throne room.

"King Thorin Oakenshield II, I present to you Prince Fili of Erebor and Princess Vanya of Mirkwood." A guard said as we entered the room.

'Welcome, my friends. I am pleased to see you have arrived in one piece." Thorin smiled, stepping down from his throne and approaching us. He pulled us into his arms for a long hug before pulling back, a wide smile planted on his face.

"I understand you are tired, I will have a trusted guard show you to your room." A guard appeared beside Thorin and nodded to us. We followed him to the restored Royal Wing and entered a double chamber. Fili placed the bags by the door and followed me inside as the guard left, closing the door behind him. I sat down on the side of the bed closest to the wall, watching as Fili approached my side. He climbed onto the bed and sat on my hips as he looked down at me.

"Fili…" I whispered as he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. I deepened the kiss, leaning up for more.

"Vanya." He chuckled, pulling back and breaking the kiss.

"I must go and find my mother and brother, surely they are looking for me."

"Alright, I'll go look through the mountain." I told him as he placed one last kiss on my lips before climbing off me and leaving the room. I walked down the halls, mind wandering off to faraway places. All of the sudden, a little girl appeared at the end of the hall, holding out her hand. The little girl had flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes and was quite tall for a child. She wore a beautiful royal blue gown and black lace up boots, similar to the ones I own.

She giggled before turning and running down the stairs. I followed her and noticed her waiting at the end of the staircase.

"Little girl, wait!" I called out, stepping down the staircase as quick as my feet would allow. I ran after her and into a dark room with a line of flaming torches.

The little girl stopped beside a stone grave and I approached the small grave. I wiped the dust off the name and gasped, looking down at the little girl. Rhi…

She looked up at me and gave me a toothy grin like Fili would do. She grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me down so her eyes met with mine.

"I love you, momma."

"I love you too, my daughter."

The girl faded into the darkness of the halls as I sat there on my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks. I stood up and turned back to the grave, running my fingers over the cold stone.

"I've always wanted a little girl, always. I almost got the little girl I wished for, too." I cried, running my fingers across her name carved into the stone. My heartbeat quickened as the pounding in my head grew louder. I ran far from there, far from the nightmares. I heard someone call out my name as I ran into the Chambers and collapsed onto the bed, crying.

I heard the door click open and close, followed by heavy footsteps. I buried further into the pillow as someone sat down beside me.

"My love, tell me what has caused you to fall in such a state." Fili whispered into my ear as he stroked my hair.

"I saw her." I cried into the pillow.  
'Who did you see, darling?" Fili questioned.

I sat up on bed and turned to face Fili who wiped the tears from my cheeks. I looked into his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"I saw her, I saw our child." I cried.

"She had flowing blonde hair with two braids at the front, pulled back to make one big braid... and the brightest blue eyes you'd have ever seen and... the biggest smile you'd ever see a child have in such a sad place." I cried, falling into his chest.

"I'm here and I always will be, my love."

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS/SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS ARE ALWAYS ACCEPTED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, everyone from everywhere! I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter so I apologize if anything is too-eh... I wrote the 2 month stress part at the bottom becuase I am currently stressing.**

**Question: Do you like World's Finest Chocolate? I have to make $200 in 2 months by selling those and it's already killing me. **

**PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! I AM LOST WITHOUT YOU! **

**REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVORITES/SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS ARE ALWAYS ACCEPTED!**

The Next Morning (Vanya's P.O.V)

I woke up in bed the next morning wearing a plain white nightgown. I turned in bed to see Fili sound asleep, his arm wrapped around my waist. Fili opened one eye and gave me a toothy grin to which I giggled as he pulled me closer to him.

"Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, my treasure."

I gasped as Fili pulled me onto his hips, looking up at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. I placed both hands on his bare, muscular chest with a playful look in my eyes.

Fili's P.O.V

"Vanya, are you sure?" I asked, both hands placed firmly on her hips.

"I am sure…" I heard her whisper.

I leaned up and placed gentle kisses on her neck, causing her to giggle. I felt he place soft kissed on my brow and I felt something take over me as I ripped the nightgown from her body.

"Fili!" She giggled, taking the nightgown from my hands and throwing it onto the ground. I flipped over so that she was beneath me. I ran my hands over her beautiful slim form and placed a kiss on her stomach.

I slowly unlaced my trousers and pushed them down to my knees, my under wrappings following. I looked into her eyes, asking for permission to which she nodded.

Council Room (Thorin's P.O.V)

I sat at the head of the table with Dis and Kili sitting on either side of me. Dwalin and Balin sat beside Dis and Kili.

"We are gathered here to discuss the matters of Durin's Day." I announced to the small group.

"We must go over who to invite and what events shall go on that day." Dis explained.

"I believe we should invite all dwarves, men and elves." Kili spoke.

"True, it would be a fine bonding experience for both dwarves, men and elves." Balin smiled, turning to me for approval.

"We will hold a festival with spars, archery competitions, dancing and food. I am sure this will be good for all races… and Fili and Vanya." I nodded.

"True, we've all heard what happened ter' Fili and Vanya." Dwalin grunted.

"Tis but a sad memory, one I wish I could forget." Balin whispered.

"Balin, I would like you to send out invitations before tomorrow. We have much to do in very little time." I sighed, placing my head in my hands and sighing.

Durin's Day was at least two months from today and with three races in one kingdom… I'm killing myself with this stress.

**PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! I AM LOST WITHOUT YOU! **

**REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVORITES/SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS ARE ALWAYS ACCEPTED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to Life In The Shire! I am quite tired and not ready for school tomorrow! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS/SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS/QUESTIONS ARE ALWAYS ACCEPTED! **

Durin's Day (Fili's P.O.V)

Durin's Day had arrived at last and we were all to wake early in the morn to prepare. I woke early and quietly dressed into a royal blue tunic with a light grey jacket and midnight black belt. I pulled on dark grey trousers and my dark brown boot. I walked over and shook Vanya's arm, causing her to groan.

"I'm up, Fili."

Vanya hopped out of bed and shuffled over to the dresser. She pulled on a spaghetti-strap forest green dress and a dirt brown surcoat. I watched as she walked into the wash-room to dress for the celebrations.

Vanya's P.O.V

I undressed and stepped in front of the mirror for the moment, placing a hand on my stomach. It looked quite big but… that was at least 2-3 months ago-impossible. I dressed into the leaf green dress, dark brown surcoat and light green boots before walking out into the main room, arms folded in front. I looked up to see his eyes glistening and a toothy grin plastered onto his face.

"You are beautiful, y'know that?" He asked, taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I've been told more than once." I giggled as I raised my arms to wrap around his neck.

"You are quite happy, is there something her aren't telling me?" Fili asked to which I smiled.

"Mahal has gifted us with a second chance." I answered as I grabbed his hand and placed it on my round belly. His eyes widened, the toothy grin still plastered onto his face. He lifted me into his arms and twirled, leaving me laughing uncontrollably.

"I love you and I swear upon Mahal I will do things right this time." He whispered as he placed me back down, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

We departed for the Royal Caravan that was to head for Dale for the Durin's Day celebrations. I sat down between Fili and Kili, across from Thorin and Dis in the wooden carriage. We rode through the City of Dale, waving the to citizens who lined up on the streets to greet us. The carriage stopped and we all emerged, stepping out onto the streets. The five of us walked up to the stage where Ada, Legolas and Bard stood, looking out to the crowd.

Thorin stood at the center of the stage with Dis and Kili to his left and Fili and I to his right. Bard stood to the left and Ada and Legolas stood beside Fili and I.

"Friends, we are gathered on this fine day to celebrate Durin's Day-a day to honor Durin the Deathless, the eldest of the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves. The day has come for us not only to honor Durin but our family and friends. I have gathered you all to honor that and I hope we can do so minding the hatred we have brought ourselves in the past!" Thorin ended his speech as the crowd of dwarves, elves and men cheered and roared. The crowd soon broke apart, going to different sections of the celebrations.

"Ada, I am glad you are here!" I ran up and jumped into his arms.

"Vanya, I came to see you." He smiled as I slipped down from his arms. I walked past him and hugged my elder brother, Legolas. We broke apart and we made our way down to the celebrations.

"Where would you like to go first, my love?" Fili asked as we linked arms and walked down the streets.

"Ooh, dancing!" I dragged him toward the open courtyard full of dancers. I pulled him close to me as we slow danced to a song. Everything in this moment was perfect, just perfect.

"Fili!" I heard a rather cheerful voice call in the distance. We broke apart and turned in the direction of the voice to see Kili pushing through the crowds towards us.

"Fili, I've been looking everywhere for you. How about one last spar to see who's better?" Kili smirked.

"You're on, little brother." Fili turned to me, looking deep into my eyes.

"Go, have your fun. I promise I won't drink." I pushed him toward his brother who started his way to the sparring ring. I placed a kiss on Fili's cheek before turning and leaving. I walked down the streets, watching as dwarves and men drank ale and elves competed for the best shot. I was walking down the streets when I bumped into someone, falling back onto the ground.

"Lass, I am sorry! I should've been watching where I was going." The person apologized as he held out a hand. I placed my hand in his and was lifted back onto my feet.

"I am Ivan, I apologize for bumping into you." He introduced himself.

"I am Vanya, there is nothing to apologize for." I introduced myself as I brushed the dirt from my surcoat.

"You are quite beautiful… would you like to dance?" He offered, glancing over at the courtyard of dancers.

"No thanks, I must be going." I blushed, turning in the other direction. He grabbed my wrist, refusing to let go.

"I am Princess Vanya of the Mirkwood Realm and Erebor and if I were you, I'd suggest you let go!" I growled, sweeping my leg under his feet, causing him to fall. The guards noticed and ran over, lifting him off the ground.

"Vanya, are you alright?" Dis ran over, clearly trying to hold in her laughter at the sight of the drunken man being dragged away.

"I am fine, no harm done." I smiled.

"I think you need a drink." She smirked.

"No- I can't drink." I told her.

"You cannot drink?" She questioned to which I blushed. She stood there for a moment, confused before gasping.

"Are you-?" She asked, glancing down at my stomach before back up at me.

"Yes, I found out this morning." Dis pulled me into her arms and squealed.

"You have been blessed, child." Dis whispered into my ear.

I was blessed… with an honorable father, a brave brother, a cheeky husband and a child.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS/SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS/QUESTIONS ARE ALWAYS ACCEPTED! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome! I have been recovering from Winter Guard practice because those stretches hurt! I would have uploaded earlier but I wanted to practice my archery. The chapter you are about to read is basically a Durin's Day: Part Two. The chapters are to slow down after this, do not worry. I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, followed and favorited! If you could keep those reviews, follows and favorites coming that'd be great! **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK/FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!**

I reunited with Fili and Kili who had just finished sparring. The braids in their hair were loose and a few strands hung in between their face.

"Amad told me a drunk threatened you." Fili placed his hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"I am fine." I sighed.

"No you aren't, there are marks on your wrists." He growled, flipping my arms to reveal the marks.

"Where is he? I should cut off his hands for what he has done to my little sister." Kili growled, crossing his arms.

"Boys, let us enjoy the time we have, not the time we waste on drunken men." I growled back, walking past the boys.

Dis' P.O.V

I approached my elder brother who sat among the other dwarves,having a pint. I sat down beside him and ordered a pint for myself.

"Thorin, I am sure you have not heard about Vanya?" I glanced over at my brother as I took a sip of the ale.

"Dis, I have been too busy enjoying myself to hear of her." He answered.

"She's with child." I announced, causing him to spit out his ale onto a passing waitress.

"Are you sure?" He asked, leaning forward.

"She has told me she has seen the signs and it is the time…" I explained as he wiped his beard of the trickling ale.

Fili's P.O.V

Vanya and I walked through the bustling streets, nodding and smiling to those who passed. I watched as her eyes lit up like the moon and her smile shined bright like the sun. She walked with grace and authority, her hips swaying with each step. I looked down at her stomach and smiled as I slithered my arm around her waist.

We sat down under a shady tree in a meadow not far from Dale. I sat against the tree with Vanya leaning against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

Durin's Feast (Thorin's P.O.V)

I sat at the head of the table, Fili and Kili sitting on either sides on the table with Dis and Vanya by their side. The remaining members of the company and their families filled the rest of the long stone table. The chefs arrived at last, placing our dinner on the table and filled our mugs with fine dwarven ale.

"Let us feast, friends." I announced, digging into the food on my plate. I watched as Vanya stuck to her salad and vegetables and her mug was empty.

"Vanya, I am sure you are thirsty. I will ask for a chef to fill your glass with water." I winked at her and flagged down a chef. I spoke to him and sent him off with her mug to see him return with it full of water minutes later. I nodded as he placed the mug down in front of her and left.

We had finished eating and as the dwarves had slowly sipped on their ale, I stood from my seat and looked over the Co.

Vanya's P.O.V

"Everyone, I would like you to know that my niece, Vanya, has a special announcement to make." The dwarves placed their mugs down and turned their attention toward me. Mahal, Dis told Thorin about the pregnancy.

I stood from my seat and looked down at Fili who gently took hold of my hand and had run his thumb over it, smiling.

"I would like to announce that I am with child. I have found out this morning and I'm about 2 and a ½ months along." I announced. The dwarves cheered, slapping each other on the backs and raising their mugs high in the air before taking a gulp. I smiled as I sat back down, looking over to Fili. He leaned over a placed a gentle, passionate kiss on my lips, causing me to giggle in delight. I could get used to this...

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK/FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to another chapter! I apologize for such a late update but I have been quite busy. I have been preparing for the Youth In Government Conference in April. I have to make a tri-fold with information about the country, the flag of the country, and t-shirts. My two bill partners are just bringing in food as this is there first time attending this conference I wouldn't want to stress them out. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a bit of trouble with it as well... **

**REVIEWS ARE FOREVER WELCOME! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Morning (Vanya's P.O.V)

The next morning, I woke with Fili and I facing each other, tangled in each other's arms. I smiled and leaned closer for warmth. I closed my eyes once more and returned to a rather deep sleep.

A child sat on her bed with her mum, her bright grey eyes scanning the pages of a book as her golden hair had fallen over her shoulder. A series of knocks on her door had caused them both to look up and smile as the door opened and the Papa entered, closing the door behind him. He wore a large toothy grin as he spread his arms open for the both of them.

Her papa had just returned from a hard day's work, you could tell. The little girl shoved the book down on the bed and ran to her Papa, who lifted her into his arms. The Mama walked over and the Papa snaked his other arm around the Mama's waist and placed a kiss on her nose.

I bolted awake at a tingling feeling on my nose. I watched as Fili leaned back, pulling on a toothy grin. I pushed back and hopped out of bed, wearing nothing but a simple royal blue nightgown. I walked over to the dresser and pulled off my nightgown, leaving me in my bindings as I began searching for an outfit. I pick out a pair of white leggings, a royal blue dress and a light grey surcoat to go with it. I close the drawer and turn to see Fili kneeling in front of me, his eyes transfixed on my tummy.

"I promise I'll be by your side, every step of the way." He whispered, placing one hand on my tummy, then another.

"I know, my love." I whispered, pulling him close, making him rest his head on my tummy as I combed my fingers through his golden mane. I placed a soft kiss on his mane before walking into the washroom and dressing. I dressed into the outfit before stepping out to see Fili lying in bed.

"You have no intentions of getting ready, do you?" I ask, raising a brow.

"I'm a prince, I've got nothing to do." He smirked.

"You are the Crown Prince and a soon-to-be father so I suggest you push your smug ass out of bed before I get your Uncle." I growled as I sat down at the mirror table and re-braided my hair. I finished the braids, stood and turned to see Fili still lying in bed. I glared at him for a moment before he pushed himself off the bed.

"Alright, my love. I'll see you down at breakfast in a few minutes." He grumbled as he shuffled over to the dresser. It was now my turn to smirk as I left the room and headed for the Dining Hall. I greeted the dwarves on my way in and grabbed a fresh, ripe peach. I had bitten into the peach, letting out a chuckle as juices trickled down my arm. I grabbed a napkin and wiped the juice from my arm before continuing on eating.

"Good morning, Vanya." I heard a deep voice greet from behind me and turned on the balls of my feet to see none other than King Thorin Oakenshield standing behind me, smiling.

"Good morning, Thorin." I greeted, swallowing the remaining bits of peach in my mouth.

"I suspect my nephew didn't want to move out of bed." He chuckled to which I nodded. I finished off the peach and wiped my hands with the napkin before placing it on a table.

"I told him to move his smug ass or he'd see the wrath of a great king." I smiled back at the king. I heard footsteps and peered over Thorin's shoulder to see Fili enter the room.

"What are you two talking about this early in the morn?" Fili asked, walking over to the fruits and examining them.

"Nothing." I giggled.

"I must return to the throne, an Elven caravan is arriving today." Thorin announced to which I leaned forward.

"Truly?" I asked excitement lingering in my eyes.

"Aye, from Rivendell." He answered before leaving.

**REVIEWS ARE FOREVER WELCOME! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome! I apologize for this piece of crap chapter but I wanted to get another one out before the end of the weekend. I might be able to pull one out tomorrow but I will be quite busy so who knows! I hope you enjoy this piece of crap chapter! All mistakes are mine!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I AM LOST WITHOUT YOU SILENT READERS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **

Throne Room (Vanya's P.O.V)

King Thorin Oakenshield sat on his throne with Dis and Kili to his left and Fili and I to his right. We all stood, waiting for the arrival of the Elven caravan from Rivendell.

Who was it that traveled in this caravan to Erebor? My grandfather, Lord Elrond and his children perhaps. The stone doors to the Throne Room slid open and a group of elves walked toward us.

"Welcome, Lord Elrond of Rivendell." King Thorin Oakenshield greeted.

"Aaye, Thorin Oakenshield. Nae saian luume'." Lord Elrond smiled.

"What does his say?" Thorin asked, sending a quick glance over to me.

"Hail, Thorin Oakenshield. It has been too long." I translated, walking down the stairs and stopping in front of my grandfather.

"Vanya, Elen sila lumenn omentilmo (a star shall shine upon the hour of our meeting)." He looked down at me.

"Indeed, it shall." I looked up at him and nodded before throwing my arms around his neck. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I broke the hug and hugged his three children, my aunts and uncles: Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen.

"I will take you to your rooms in the Royal Wing." I nodded, turning and leading the group out of the Throne Room and toward the Royal Wing.

"King Thorin Oakenshield has been working hard to restore this mountain to its full glory. The dwarves are starting to return and continue their work as craftsmen and miners." I explained as we walked down the Royal Wing.

"The mountain is magnificent, as if it is more than just stone." Arwen pointed out. I began pointing left and right to doors.

"Lord Elrond, you'll be remaining in here on the right. Elladan and Elrohir, you will be remaining here on the left. Arwen, you will be remaining here on the right beside your father's room." I informed the group.

"Thank you, my dear granddaughter." Lord Elrond smiled. I heard someone call my name from behind me and turned to see Fili approaching.

"I'll have servants come in a few and tend to your needs but I must go." I smiled before turning and leaving.

"My love, I am sure you didn't forget your checkup with Oin." Fili smirked.

"Oh dear, I must have." I looked down at the floor for a moment, rubbing my head. I can't believe I forgot the checkup. I was three months pregnant, the first trimester complete. I lifted my head and looked into Fili's eyes.

"Let's go, better late than never." I sighed.

We arrived at the Hall of Healing where Oin stood, admiring the tapestry as he waited.

"Oin, we've come for the check up on the babe." Fili said, causing the old dwarf to turn and raise his hearing trumpet up.

"What'dya say, laddie?" He asked, his nose scrunched up.

"We've come for the check up." Fili repeated ,looking over to me with worried eyes.

"Oh, yes." He nodded and led us inside a healing room.

"Lie down on the bed while I get ready." He said, placing his hearing trumpet down on the table while he prepared. I lie down on the bed while Fili dragged a chair over and sat down, holding my hand. Oin walked over with his satchel of ointments and such.

"I'll need yer to lift your dress, lass." He informed me. I looked over to Fili for permission to which he nodded. I slowly raised my surcoat and dress to reveal my growing tummy.

"Ah, there." Oin smiled, placing both his hands on my stomach and feeling around. He did this for about two or three minutes before gesturing for me to fix my dresses.

"The babe's just fine, yer tummy is definitely showin' three months." Oin informed us before packing up his bags. Fili climbed onto the bed and cupped my face with his rough hands. Our foreheads touched as we closed our eyes.

"Mahal, thank you…" Fili whispered as a tear trickled down his left cheek and he pulled on a toothy grin.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I AM LOST WITHOUT YOU SILENT READERS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter! I see you have enjoyed the last chapter and I am glad! I cannot thank you all enough when you review! When I notice someone has reviewed, I minimize the tabs on my computer, open Google Docs and start writing. ****_THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING!_**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I AM LOST WITHOUT YOU!**

(Vanya's P.O.V)

I returned to the room as Fili left for an important meeting with the council. I walked over to the bookshelf, grabbed a book and sat down in a chair. I cracked open the book and began reading, or well… at least trying to read. The book was written in Khuzdul, a language I haven't exactly learned just yet. A series of knocks caused me to look up from the book. I watched as Arwen entered the room and I placed the book on a nearby table.

"Arwen, good morning." I greeted as my aunt sat down in a chair across from me.

"Vanya, good morning to you as well." She greeted as she straightened out her dress.

"I wanted to ask you but I haven't found the time: why did grandfather come to the mountain?" I ask as Arwen shifts in her seat.

Council Meeting (Fili's P.O.V)

"Council of Durin, we are gathered to discuss the matter of the heir to the throne. As you all have heard, Prince Fili stepped down from the throne. As of late, his wife, Princess Vanya, is currently carrying his heir." Uncle informed the council. Gasps spread throughout the room as if a pregnancy was such a shocker.

"I don't believe the lad deserves the throne. If his wife is carrying his heir, she can carry elsewhere." Tilgur, a lord from the Iron Hills that was placed on the council upon Uncle's request, spoke. I stood, my chair shoved back against the stone as I slammed my hands upon the table.

"You don't talk about my wife in that tone!" I growled, making eye contact with Tilgur.

"Your wife is a she-elf, lad. She doesn't belong in the mountains with a wee dwarf-elf child that will never be accepted." Tilgur chuckled. I walked over to Tilgur, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him in the air.

"You. Don't. Talk. About. Vanya. EVER." I growled, punching him in the eye. I heard Thorin and Kili yell my name as I punched the lord square in the eye. I dropped the lord onto his feet and turned to see Thorin and Kili looking straight at me.

"Fili, I believe it'd be best if you leave." Thorin whispered. I nodded, turning and taking my leave. I left the room and made for my quarters.

Vanya's P.O.V

"Grandfather came upon seeing that I was with child?" I ask to make sure I was correct.

"Indeed."

"Why would he care about my pregnancy? He wasn't there when my mom died or when my firstborn died?" I growled.

The door burst open and Fili emerged, slamming the door behind him. He calmed upon seeing Arwen who stood.

"I shall take my leave but I will see you at dinner, my darling." She nodded before leaving. I watched as Fili paced the room, muttering under his breath.

"Fili, my love… sit down and tell me what is wrong." I told him. He complied, sitting down in the chair across from me and sighing.

"The Council doesn't believe I should have the throne because you are a she-elf carrying my heir."

"Mahal will strike them down sooner or later, my love." I smiled.

"What was your aunt Arwen doing in here?"

"Lord Elrond, my grandfather, came to see that I have a safe pregnancy. I simply told Arwen I didn't need him seeing that he wasn't there for me when mom died or when my firstborn died." I told him. I stood up, walked over to him and sat on his lap, gifting his lips with a soft kiss.

Tilgur's P.O.V

I returned to the room, placing the pack of ice on my right eye. 'Damn the prince and his whore of a wife!' I thought. I sat down at the desk and grabbed a quill and a piece of paper.

"Dear Bilgur,

I want you to assemble a small team of assassins and send them to Erebor as soon as possible. I have found our target.

Your brother,

Tilgur

**Well...**

**I quite like the way I ended that chapter. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I AM LOST WITHOUT YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Helloooo! I apologize for such a short chapter but I've made you all wait long enough. If you'd like, you can all check out my new fic, The Storm and The Protector. It would help me alot if you reviewed, favorited, and followed that fic, and this one as well!**

Evening (Vanya's P.O.V)

That evening, Fili and I headed down to the Dining Hall for dinner. Fili and I sat down across from Dis and Kili. We finished our meal and scattered across the room ,chatting. I held a glass of wine in my hand as I chatted with Dis.

"Lady Vanya." Tilgur appeared before me, causing Dis to smile, pat my arm and leave.

"Lord Tilgur." I turned to face him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, gesturing down to my belly.

"I feel fine, the morning sickness has passed. It won't be long before a little child runs through these halls." I smiled.

"We'll see." He smirked evilly as Fili approached, snaking one arm around my waist. Tilgur left and I turned in Fili's arms.

"What is wrong, my love?"

"I just get a bad feeling he's planning something." He whispered. I wrapped one arm around his waist and kissed his lips.

"Everything will be fine. I'll have Elladan and Elrohir escort me throughout the mountain if it's making you worry that much." I told him.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or our son." He whispered, placing on hand on my belly.

"How do you know it is a boy?" I asked, raising a brow.

"I have my ways, my love." He leaned in for another kiss. Fili and I kissed for at least a full minute before we decided to return to our room. We laid in each other's arms for the long time in silence.

"I don't want it to be like last time…" I whispered as Fili ran his hand over my tummy.

"I know, my love."

"I want to hold a baby in my arms, fall asleep and wake up and he or she still be there." I whispered, my voice cracking. Fili sat up and placed a hand on my shoulder, turning me onto my back.

"My love, look at me. We'll make this work, I promise you." He placed a kiss on my nose before falling back onto his side into a deep sleep.

I love you too.

**Do not forget to check out my fic, 'The Storm and The Protector'. Please review, favorite and follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER. **

**I am having horrible writer's block and I cannot think of a single thing to due with the Hobbit. I will be writing a Loki/Reader fic in the meantime until I strike up a few ideas for my hobbit fics but until then, both fics are on Hiatus. **

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed and sighed. I rolled over to my back and stared up at the ceiling, my stomach slightly bulging under the

covers but not much. I rolled out of bed and dressed into a loose blue shirt with white leggings and black boots. I braided my hair straight down and

left the room, heading toward the Dining Hall. I found the Dining Hall and grabbed a plate of warm soup. I sat down at one of the long tables and ate

alone. I heard a scuffle of feet and watched as Kili sat down beside me.

"Hello, Kili." I greeted.

"Hello, little sister." Kili greeted before he began eating.

"I cannot find your brother, he wasn't in the room when I woke this morn." I told Kili in between bites and slurps.

"He's probably with Thorin." Kili suggested.

"Fili told me he wasn't seeing Thorin today." I told the dwarf who slowly looked up from his bowl and smirked.

"I know where he is, little sister, but I am not allowed to tell."

"Kili of Durin, if you do not tell me so help me I will possess the power of the Valar and strike you down." I growled, slamming my spoon into my bowl.

"I cannot tell you, it is a surprise." He chuckled. I got up and left, slamming my bowl in front of Bombur to wash.

"I hate surprises." I muttered as I returned to my room.

Review? Try and guess what Fili is doing? Here is a hint: Fili is doing something for a arrival of someone.


End file.
